


Valentine's Day Cuddles

by Liyah_Ayerst



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Sid and Alex are touch starved college kids, more cute boys falling asleep while being cuddled 2K17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9737093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyah_Ayerst/pseuds/Liyah_Ayerst
Summary: Alex and Sid get Professional cuddles for Valentine's Day





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treksfromlastnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treksfromlastnight/gifts).



> I remembered reading an article a while ago about people who cuddle other people for a living, so here we are. This is so gratuitous and I'm only a little bit sorry. 
> 
> Unbetaed

“Hi! You must be Alex, right? I'm Jason.” Jason held out his hand with a warm and friendly smile. Alex shook his hand for too short a time, but Jason didn't call him out on his obvious nerves, just walked into the apartment when Alex stepped back to invite him in. Alex had yet to say anything. Yet to look him in the eye either, but he couldn't get the persistent blush staining his cheeks to go away long enough to dare start conversation. 

Alex felt like he had been blushing and nervous nonstop in the three days since he went online and booked a session with one of the “Cuddle Professionals”. Alex had scoffed at the name when he first heard about it, Burnzie laughing hysterically as he showed them all the link to the website. But a couple weeks had passed and the idea of actually having someone to be with on Valentine's Day kept growing and growing until he logged onto the site and clicked the first name he saw. And now here he was, Jason, standing in his living room looking only slightly awkward considering how long things had been quiet between them.

Alex stammered out an apology then took a deep breath and stood up to his full height. “Hi Jason. Yeah. I'm...I'm Alex. Nice to meet you...” he trailed off a bit, shoulders already starting to slump a bit after the first burst of courage faded away. But Jason seemed to just be happy to get anything out of Alex. 

“Great to meet you, man!” His enthusiasm wasn't faked as far as Alex could tell. But he supposed if you cuddled with people for a living, you probably had to be a generally pretty happy person. No one wanted to cuddle with a grump. Hence Alex's severe lack of cuddling. Or kissing. Or anything. “I know this is your first time, but let me know what you want to do okay? And if anything is uncomfortable just let me know!”

Alex nodded. “Yeah thanks. Umm you too, I guess?” Alex felt a weird mix of anticipation and embarrassment mixing in his gut, but he motioned down the hall toward his bedroom and started walking, wanting to get this started before he lost his nerve. He wasn't sure if this was made better or worse by how cute Jason was. Probably worse, especially since Alex really really wanted to scratch at his beard. He definitely shouldn't ask if he could do that though. 

Jason followed Alex, nodding as he looked approvingly at Alex's décor. Alex turned down the bedspread and then fluffed up the pillow closest to him again. “Oh sorry. I guess I should have asked, you want like a drink or anything?” Jason declined then crouched down to remove his sneakers. He was dressed like Alex, loose shorts and a comfy looking t-shirt, logo half faded. He walked over to the other side of the bed, easy as can be and got settled, looking over at Alex expectantly as he was still standing next to the bed staring at Jason. 

“Right, yeah. Of course.” He laid down on his usual side of the bed, and stayed on his back. Staring up at the ceiling and feeling more awkward by the second. Jason chuckled and mirrored his pose. 

“Whenever you're ready, I'm pretty comfy.” He clicked his tongue and winked at Alex, who couldn't hold back a surprised bark of laughter. Alex shuffled over a couple inches until their arms were pressed together. Jason felt warm, and Alex really wanted to touch his beard. Instead he took a deep breath, rolled over onto his side and felt Jason turn as well, spooning up behind him. He rested back against Jason's chest as he settled his arm over him, holding him close. Alex began to hold his hand, but jerked away when he realized what he was doing. He jumped again when he felt Jason shift, his beard rubbing against his shoulder briefly as he reached for Alex's hand. 

Even though Alex's heart was pounding, the silence between them was surprisingly easy. Alex thought that he would still feel awkward, wouldn't be able to calm down, but the more time he spent laying there really he just felt warm and comfortable. It was ages since he let himself relax like this, but now that he was he didn't even want to move. 

Some five minutes later Jason tried to stifle a yawn and apologized when he heard Alex chuckle. “Sorry, your bed is a lot comfier than mine.”

“It's okay. I could go for a nap too if that's not against the rules?” 

“Definitely not.” Jason breathed out in contentment as he wiggled and got himself comfortable. “See you in a little bit then.” Alex counted it as a win when Jason didn't call him out on pressing back even more against him. So Alex shut his eyes and fell asleep a lot quicker than he expected. 

When he woke up the light wasn't as bright as it had been that afternoon, and Alex assumed it was nearing dinnertime. His second realization, though, was that he and Jason had shifted their position while they were sleeping. He was sprawled half across Jason's chest and one of his hands was cradling Jason's face. Alex was very upset to learn that his beard was just as soft as it looked. He wanted to jerk back, but was afraid to wake Jason so he pushed back slowly. Which was when he realized that Jason's hand was holding him very, very low on his hip. 

“Oh my god,” Alex hissed under his breath, blushing furiously as he settled back down, selfishly stealing more time being held like this under the guise of not wanting to wake him up. Unfortunately, he shifted around too much because Jason was starting to stir awake as well. Jason smiled softly, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he stretched. He didn't let Alex pull too far away though, wrapping his arm back around his waist and keeping him against his side. 

“Hey, sleep well?”

“Yeah, seems I needed that nap more than I thought.” 

Jason laughed and closed his eyes again. “I'm ready for the next one already.” 

Alex smiled a bit awkwardly, then reluctantly pulled himself back out of Jason's grip. He opened one eye questioningly. “You'd be welcome to stay but I've kept you long enough. I'm sure you've got plans for tonight.” Jason was far too handsome to not be going anywhere. Or to be single. So Alex needed to stop thinking about how nice it would be to get to take these naps with him all the time. 

Jason shrugged. “Actually no I don't have any plans. A couple of my friends invited me out to thirdwheel on their date,” Jason laughed. “They're practically a couple dads even though they're only a year older than me. Probably just going to have a nice dinner, have one round of sex, then go to bed at a reasonable hour. Awfully responsible they are.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sounds like a friend of mine. Only he's single so he'll be doing all of that on his own.” Jason smiled, seeming perfectly content to just keep laying there with Alex, but Alex was starting to feel a bit more awkward. Jason didn't have plans. Alex didn't have any plans. He thought he would get a good cuddle in and then the guy would be on his way but he was still here. Alex hadn't checked his phone, but he was sure that they were over their time but Jason didn't seem to mind at all. Alex knew he was probably reading way too into this but he still couldn't keep from asking. “So umm...if you don't have anywhere to go. You wanna stay here? I was just going to make some dinner and watch a few romcoms.”

Jason perked right up. “You got cable? Do you get TCM here? I only get to watch that channel when I visit home and there's always good stuff on there.” Alex blinked a few times, expecting a flat out rejection or at least a hedged one. 

“Yeah, I think so? They play all the old movies right?” Jason nodded. “Sure we can see what's on there.” He smiled, bright and happy then snuggled right back against Alex. 

“Sounds like a great Valentine's to me. But first, more cuddling. You gotta be awake to make it count.” Alex bit his lip to try and keep from smiling too wide and snuggled against Jason's chest. 

================================================

Sid was heading into the kitchen, ready to dig through the pantry and find something easy to cook up for dinner when someone knocked on the door. Patric was meant to be picking up Carl, so he had no clue who it could be. He opened the door, greeting on his tongue, when the man standing in the hallway opened his arms wide and yelled, “Sidney! So good to meet!” Sid blinked a few times. 

“Umm who-”

“I'm come to spend Valentine's with you!” The man's smile was wide and beaming, looking absolutely thrilled at the thought of spending the day with him even though they didn't know each other. 

“Horny!” Sid bellowed, too polite to shut the door in the man's face but he turned his back on him to yell into the apartment without acknowledging him. “Who the hell is this?!” 

Patric came around the corner, doing up another button on his shirt but leaving the top few undone and smiled at the man who followed Sid inside even though he hadn't been invited. “G, man, good to see you. Glad you could make it.” 

“Is always nice to see you, Horny. Been long time.” The two of them hugged briefly, then turned back to Sid who had crossed his arms and was staring the both of them down, waiting impatiently for an answer. Patric put an arm around the man's shoulders and gave him a little shake. 

“Sid, this is Geno. He's a friend of mine from back when I worked at the cuddle factory. He has so graciously agreed to come spend this romantic evening with you since we all know that you're hopeless and stubborn and refuse to use your charming good looks to your advantage.” Sid sputtered out a half-hearted rebuttal, but Geno interrupted. 

“I'm good company, promise.” Then he winked. Winked! And Sid huffed. 

“I don't want company. I told you I was fine.” Sid hissed, tugging Patric's arm to try and pull him away and talk to him. 

“Yes, yes you're always fine. And if I'm late to my date with Carl I'll be just the same kind of fine as you.” Patric snagged his jacket off the coat rack and spun his keys around his finger, shooting them both a happy wave before walking out and closing the door behind him. Patric's footsteps echoed down the hall and then the two of them were left standing in silence. When Sid didn't move to break it, Geno kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the couch. 

“What your plans for tonight then? Stay in, watch movie?” He smiled and watched Sid sulk his way back into the kitchen. 

“I have a paper I need to finish. And some reading to do. So there's no point in you staying here really.” Sid might have been banging the pans around a little bit harder than necessary while getting everything ready, but it didn't keep him from pulling out a few extra things to make enough for his guest. Geno poked his head around the corner and Sid had to wonder if the guy ever stopped smiling. 

“You make potatoes? I'm help!” He shuffled through the kitchen, putting a hand on Sid's hip as he slid behind him to get to the fridge. “No sour cream...sad.” He snagged the peeler from the countertop and tried to get to work but Sid snatched the potato out of his hand. Geno sighed. 

“Horny warn me. He say 'Sid stubborn, won't like it' but I promised I would stay. Might as well let me help?” He held his hand out for the potato, his smile gentle this time. Sid had really been looking forward to having the apartment to himself, but Geno just seemed so earnest. He didn't spend time with too many people outside of Horny, Carl and Alex; hadn't made a new friend outside of class for a long time and Horny was always ragging on him for it. He dropped the potato back in Geno's outstretched hand. 

“I haven't seen you around campus, you go to school here?” 

Geno beamed. “Only part time for now. Still figuring out what I want to do, you know? Very tough choice.” Sid agreed and they kept the small talk going surprisingly steady while cooking. Geno made them both plates while Sid grabbed his textbook and a highlighter. Geno shook his head. “Shouldn't work while you're eating. Not going to taste food!” Sid leveled him with a bored look and snapped through the pages until he got to where he left off. 

They ate in silence and after cleaning up Sid opened his laptop and sat in the middle of the couch, book on his left and Geno on his right. He turned the TV on and wandered through the channels until he came across Food Network doing some sort of Valentine's themed marathon, and turned the volume down low. Sid pursed his lips but didn't say anything, it wasn't fair that he not let Geno have anything to pass the time. A couple minutes in, Geno shifted and put his arm over the back of Sid's cushion. Sid glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and he could see Geno trying to look innocent but even after only knowing him for a little over an hour he saw right through the facade. 

“Break time, maybe?” Geno suggested once the episode had ended and Sid squeezed his burning eyes shut. A break sounded good. He closed his laptop and leaned back, only remembering Geno's position when he felt his hand move to his shoulder. “Relax, they make cupcakes next. Maybe we learn something.” He resisted a little when Geno tried to tug him into his side, but then Geno chided him. “I'm only trying to do my job.” 

In response, Sid hinged over at the hip to lean against Geno in a rather uncomfortable position. After two quick taps on his shoulder Sid settled in closer. “Just for this one episode, okay?” By the time it ended, Geno had already arranged an entire cupcake making day for everyone; Patric and Carl agreeing to attend mid-date and Geno making Sid promise to invite his other friends as well. Sid had also been pre-warned to keep someone named Ovi away from the batter. 

Sid closed his eyes a few minutes into the next episode and heaved out a deep sigh. He should get back to work. He really wanted to get this assignment done ahead of time, but he could wait another episode. It wouldn't make that much of a difference. 

Geno laughed, commenting on one of the contestants strange flavor choices, then craned his neck down to try and look at Sid when he didn't get a response. Sid had been fast asleep since the introduction segment and by the looks of it he wouldn't be waking any time soon. Geno smiled, feeling pleased with himself as he settled back into the couch. 

================================================

Sid dropped down into his seat next to Alex, who looked decidedly less gloomy than he had the day before, and offered him a sip of his coffee. “So you end up having any plans last night?”

Alex shrugged, a small smile curling up his lips. “Yeah. Got plans for Friday too.” Sid smiled, not needing the details to be happy for his friend. 

“You got plans for the 1st too. A bunch of us are going to make cupcakes at my place.” Alex grinned and nudged his shoulder. 

“I'd love to, as long as I can bring a friend too.”


End file.
